Dead Letters
by Angel Padme
Summary: Taking a break from the serious stuff, Anakin struggles to tell his feelings to Amidala. Then, everything goes wrong, or does it?


Dead Letters

By: Angel Padmé

Where you ever in love with someone and you just didn't have the courage to tell them? Well, this is Anakin's problem! He's totally in love with Padmé (duh) and he wants to tell her **SO** badly, and he decides to write her a letter and then all sorts of things go wrong, and that's all I'm saying! So, the story starts at the Jedi temple's lightsaber training room. Anakin is 19 and Padmé is 24. Read on and May the Force be with you. I also do not own any of the Star Wars characters or anything- it's owned by George Lucas.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

"Hi, Ani." Her voice happily called out to him. " How was your day?" Anakin looked at the source of the voice- the voice that was oh so familiar and comforting. He strained to take a look at her face… " OOOF!" Anakin snapped back to reality.

" Concentrate on the present, Anakin," Obi-Wan called out.

Anakin groaned and rubbed his thigh. He had been practicing with a training remote with Obi-Wan when his mind drifted.

" Anakin, you seem to be losing your concentration more often. What is troubling you?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Anakin sighed. " The same thing that has been making me lose my concentration for the past ten years."

Obi-Wan gave a small grin. " Why do I bother to ask rhetorical questions?"

" Beats me. Master what can I do? I've tried meditating- there's her face! Lightsaber practice- I get these weird delusions that make no sense whatsoever!"

" Well, you could talk to Master Yoda…"

Anakin's eyes widened in fright. " Oh, please, Obi-Wan! ANYTHING but Master Yoda! You know what he does!"

" But scrubbing the floors of the temple nineteen times would take your mind of her," Obi-Wan looked sympathetically at his apprentice.

Anakin sighed dejectedly.

" Or, you could just…" Obi-Wan was reluctant to finish his suggestion.

" What?" Anakin eagerly bounced over to his master.

" Tell her how you feel."

" WHAT!!?? Tell her how I feel! That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Anakin threw his hands into the air. " If she says no…"

" You'll feel rejected and will live the rest of your life in depression," Obi-Wan rattled off Anakin's answer as he had heard it many times before.

" I mean, what if I write her a letter that says "hi" and she feels repulsed that a former slave is writing her to acquire her fancy?"

" You haven't written to her in a couple years. I'm *sure* that your friendship with her won't allow her to be just a little worried." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

" Well, maybe I should just tell her," Anakin hesitantly said.

" Fabulous idea!" Obi-Wan beamed and pushed Anakin towards his quarters. " You tell her how you feel and send that letter right away! Besides," Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes. " She might not react the way you think."

" I sure hope you're right, Master." Anakin replied and went to his quarters.

Anakin flopped onto his bed with a blank holo-note in his hand. He gazed at it. _All right. I can do this. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about. Then why am I so nervous?_ Anakin thought. _Okay. It's just a note. _

He took a pen and twirled it in his hands, in deep thought. Suddenly, the words came pouring out into the note:

__

Dear Padmé,

Hi! Sorry I haven't written to you for awhile, but I've been pretty busy at the Temple. How are things over there on Naboo? Coruscant is bustling with activity as always. My Master (Obi-Wan) and I have just returned from my favorite system: Hoth! Just kidding! Hoth is a little too cold for my tastes. Hope you're having a great time.

Love,

Anakin

Anakin smiled at the note. _Nice and subtle. I'm sure she'll figure it out._

" Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. " Time for dinner!"

" Okay," Anakin answered and he left his room, too hungry to remember that he had forgotten to send his letter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A couple minutes later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yoda knocked his gimer stick on the floor. " Reckless Jedi, leaving their door open," he sighed. He was about to close the Jedi's door when he noticed a blinking holo-note. " Hmmmmmm, an important letter this is. I must read it."

He picked up the holo-note and silently read it. Yoda gave a small smile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Half an hour later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin bolted for his room, suddenly remembering his important letter to Padmé.

" Anakin! Don't run after you eat! You might get sick!" Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin looked back at his Master. " I'll be fine!" he yelled and looked forward to his door and…**WHAM!** In his haste, Anakin ran smack dab into the middle of his door.

" OW! Who closed this door?" Anakin grumped, rubbing his sore forehead.

He shakily got up and opened his door. 

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Anakin's earth-shattering scream echoed across the Temple sending Obi-Wan hurtling towards his friend's room.

" Anakin! What's the matter?" Obi-Wan frantically cried.

" My note to Padmé! It's…it's…gone!" Anakin sobbed.

" Oh, dear," Obi-Wan quietly said. " You can just write another one."

" No, master! That letter was perfect and, oh, I must go walk in the gardens to calm myself!" Anakin said and rushed to the gardens.

Obi-Wan bit his lip. _This is not good._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Let's visit Senator Padmé's quarters in Naboo ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padmé flung herself on her bed. _Another day of mindless politics and despicable suitors. _She groaned. _Just an ordinary day in the life of Padmé the great. _Padmé fingered Anakin's japor snippet around her neck. _I haven't heard from Anakin in awhile. I hope he's all right._

It was then that Padmé noticed the blinking red light on her holo-pad, indicating a new message. _I wonder who that could be. _She opened the letter and immediately smiled. Padmé read on with fascination until she got to the end. She stared, her eyes brimming with tears. After that, she wiped her eyes and sent her reply.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ To the pond in the Jedi gardens ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

She handed Anakin a single rose. " This represents our love, Ani. The thorns are the bad times in our life when things don't necessarily go all right. Yet, the rose is so beautiful. Our love will keep on living, Ani, and never forget that."

Anakin slowly awakened from his dream. _What a strange dream. I wonder…_he thought and Anakin walked to his room, still pondering his dream. He quietly punched in his code and his door slid open with a silent whoosh. 

He really wasn't expecting the light to be blinking, so he quickly dismissed it, not giving it a second thought. So, instead, he went straight for one of his mechanical projects. Then, his mind came into focus and he realized that he had a message.

" Great moons of Iego! Who could that be?" Anakin thought aloud as he accessed his message. His jaw totally dropped when he saw that is was Padmé who sent him a message.

Dear Anakin,

It's great hearing from you again! Things have been going great for me on Naboo. I'm now a Senator and sometimes the politics get to be too much for me! I hope things are going well for you at the Temple. How is Obi-Wan? Why don't you come visit me sometime? I'm just dying to show you around the garden. Our flowers are starting to bloom, making it more beautiful everyday. 

Love always, your angel, 

Padmé

Anakin stared unblinking at the letter for several seconds before letting out a huge whoop of excitement.

" What is it now?" Obi-Wan poked his head through the door.

" She loves me Master! She said she was my angel and that she will always love me! Oh, Master, I'm so happy!" Anakin threw himself into Obi-Wan's arms.

" YAHOO!" Obi-Wan joined in Anakin's excitement.

Out in the hall, Yoda smiled at the two Jedi's cries of joy. " Ah, good thing it was that I sent that letter. Much joy did it bring."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

There! How's that for a short, sweet little fic? Those dreams Anakin had, they were just dreams brought by the Force to tell him that he and Padmé were going to get together and were visions of the future. Maybe I'll write a sequel.

Until then,

~Angel Padmé~

__


End file.
